It is known to provide an armrest within a door assembly and/or within a side panel for a vehicle interior. It is also known for the armrest to provide cushioning to facilitate comfort for vehicle occupants. It is also known that an armrest can present a potential hazard during a side impact collision placed upon the vehicle. It is also known that the armrest can be forced further into the cabin area as a result of the impact. It is also known to provide an armrest with a crumple zone configured to deform and dissipate impact energy during a side impact collision placed upon the vehicle.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved component for a vehicle interior. It would also be advantageous to provide an improved armrest. It would also be advantageous to provide a component for a vehicle interior configured to deform under a load. It would also be advantageous to provide a method of producing a component for an improved vehicle interior with a substrate and base using a mold. It would also be advantageous to provide an improved component for a vehicle interior configured to deform under a load and formed with a substrate and base using a mold by a process. It would also be advantageous to provide an improved armrest for a vehicle interior configured to deform under a side impact load.